


The Interlude of a Downfall

by JamJamho



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Confession, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Warm, please check out my fic 'ill set you free'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamJamho/pseuds/JamJamho
Summary: Like a river in the rain, Levi's feelings overflow inside his chestOrLevi falls, falls hard
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	The Interlude of a Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for picking up this fic! Hope you enjoy!

Levi just stood there. He watched Erwin warily, like he expected the older to bolt from the room at any second. Inside Levi's chest, a storm much too similar to the storm outside happened. Except that instead of thunder and lightning his body was filled to the brim with butterflies, dancing and spinning in his stomach, their moves pulling at his heartstrings and taking his breath away. 

_He_ took his breath away. 

Levi wanted to touch, to taste, wanted to bathe himself in the ocean of Erwin's eyes. Wanted to call that name until he forgot his own, until he was _his, his, his,_ from the inside and out. He wanted to keep his arms caged around Erwin's waist and bring him closer until their chests melted together, until their breaths mingled and Erwin's taste was the only taste in his mouth.

He doesn't remember ever wanting anything so deeply, the mere thought of not being able to have it making his heart plummet to his stomach. 

"Why don't you come on in?" Erwin asked and Levi didn't know if it was his imagination or wishful thinking, but he surely thought he heard uneasiness in that voice.

Levi wanted to move. Oh, he wanted so badly, but he couldn't. Not when he didn't know if Erwin felt the same. He didn't even know why he had walked up to the older's apartment; it was like his feet had followed a map and all the ways lead him _there, there, there._

"I can't." Was all he said and oh, he wanted so badly to just reach and kiss the furrowed brows in Erwin's face. 

_If I kiss you, will you run away?_

So they just stood there. Levi by the door and Erwin a few feet away, the former not daring to meet the blond's eyes, head down like the ground was telling him the most interesting story. 

That is, until that voice called his name. Deep, a little raspy and a little breathless, and so perfect in a way that made it impossible for Levi not to look up. 

And when he did, he felt the ground break beneath his feet. But the ground wasn't the only thing that broke. The walls, the ceiling, _the walls inside Levi's heart_ suddenly flew from their positions, leaving his heart standing bare in front of them. He expected Erwin to step on it, to cry apologies and regrets, to reject it, but he didn't. 

Instead, he picked it up with the gentlest of holds, keeping Levi's heart close as if it was his own, and in that moment Levi _knew._

Erwin knew. 

So Levi ran.

Ran towards the deepest love of his life, ran with arms wide until they both fell on the floor, his face hitting Erwin's chest and it hurt like a bitch but it felt _so good_ to be there. Levi didn't understand how anybody could just live their lives without knowing what it was like to be in Erwin's arms, and he felt so lucky being there.

"I love you," Erwin said and Levi knew. He knew, and it felt like the heavens were having a party inside his chest. 

"I love you, too."

_So, so much._

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much of context here, but i still hope you were able to understand and enjoy! If you want please check out my other fic "i'll set you free (if it's the last thing i do). You can find me on tumblr as @lapdancesqueen and send asks! Tysm for reading!! <333


End file.
